


Teacher's Pet

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [39]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Car Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Fun, Language, Love, Mass Effect AU, Mild Language, Nude Photos, Picnics, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shenko - Freeform, Smut, Soulmates, Step-siblings, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trust, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Mass Effect AU started by shenkoappreciationweek2015. The prompt was a coffeehouse/cliche AU, so I had Alyss and Kaidan meet at a ski lodge over winter break. The two of them had been starring at each other for hours, and finally, gave in to base lust and slept together, with the thought of never seeing each other again and going back to their normal lives. Neither expected Kaidan to be her Law Professor at her university, (he's a genius, who graduated high school at 14). There's no way this can get out, but after seeing each other again, they both want to know where this could go--so we have the student/teacher relationship. Her step-brother Jeff Moreau is all for Alyss letting loose, but he doesn't know that his step sister, older by three months, is sleeping with her teacher, but he does know that this new boy in her life makes her really happy. Can Kaidan and Alyss stay together if their relationship gets out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounters

Her lavender eyes were smoldering across the lodge at him; she looked young…though how much younger than him he couldn’t say, but she hadn’t stopped eyeing him all night. She was with another guy, this would spell out disaster, but she was gorgeous, and he wanted her. A smirk played across her lips, before she stood up to grab her jacket off the back of her chair and made a beeline across the ski lodge to him. Her leg brushed his as she slid into the chair next to him.

“I believe introductions are in order considering we’ve been eye-fucking each other all night.” She winked.

He choked on his beer.

“I’m Alyss.”

“Kaidan.”

Her hand should not have been on his arm—Kaidan kept trying to remind himself that she’d been here with another guy and should not be over here chatting him up. She leaned in close enough that he could smell her perfume…but he tried not to inhale too deeply; she was probably here on winter break—and thus still too young for him, however her hand on his thigh seemed to have other intentions then just sitting there and drinking with him. The strange thing was, he liked it.

“Shouldn’t you go back to your date? You’re probably too young for me.”

It was best to nip this in the bud before things went any further…she was trying to make him lose every semblance of control he had, drag her to his cabin and have his way with her. She reeled back in mock horror before scrutinizing him carefully, her hand over her very red lips and her dark eye makeup accentuating her widened eyes. She wiggled her eyebrows as she grinned wickedly at him.

“Oh my god…you’re fifty!” She teased. “And Jeff isn’t my date…he’s my stepbrother.”

“25.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re only three years older than me. The horror.”

Her sarcastic mouth was going to get her into trouble one of these days—but 22? He could live with that. Kaidan downed his beer in one gulp, and placed his hand over the one that was inching higher on his thigh…was he really going to do this? Have a one night stand with a college student on her last day of winter break? He paused before standing up and offering her his hand.

“Do you want to get out of here?” His husky voice was barely above a whisper.

She giggled. “I thought you’d never ask. Just give me one second to say goodbye to my brother.”

He nodded, and gathered up her jacket waiting by the door so they could leave the lodge as she made her way over to her stepbrother and leaning down to kiss his cheek before motioning over in Kaidan’s general direction. Jeff raised an eyebrow at her but shrugged and slipped something into her purse as she started to walk away. Kaidan shuffled from foot to foot, unsure as to how he’d agreed to this tawdry fling.

“My brother told me to make sure I practiced safe sex. Jesus…like I’m 17. I know. He’s also three months younger than me, so why the hell is he telling me what to do? I texted my friend, Ashley to come help him get back to our room, seeing as he broke his leg on the slopes yesterday, and his crutches are bulky.” Alyss rambled as Kaidan helped her into her parka.

She was suddenly very nervous…She only knew this man’s first name, and was about to trudge out into the snow with him even though they’d only just met to have wild crazy monkey sex in his cabin. Could she have possibly had a worse idea? She took a deep breath to steady herself—it was winter break and she was here to let loose and have fun; a one-night stand with a stranger she’d never see again was a chance she didn’t want to pass up. She reached out and took his gloved hand in hers.

She’d like to say she threw caution to the wind for once in her life…

“Welcome to Law 101: Administrative Law. It governs what executive branch agencies may and may not do, procedures that they must follow to do it, and judicial review when a member of the public is harmed by an agency action.” Kaidan explained at the front of the lecture hall.

The door to the classroom burst open. All eyes, including his, moved to the quietly huffing figure standing in the doorway—she’d gotten lost on her first day of Law 101 because with a new semester came a new class lineup, but the moment he saw her Kaidan grabbed his podium. What the hell? All he could see was an image of her—naked and writhing under him after they’d gotten snowed into his cabin for the night, her lavender eyes glazed over and unfocused in pleasure as he made love to her. Alyss was his student. He was screwed; he was going to lose his job—no, it was a one-night stand and no one had to know that he’d slept with a woman who ended up being his student.

“Sorry I’m late…” She paused as she looked at him, recognition dawning in her eyes; she winked at him. “…professor…”

Oh this was not good—he bit back a groan as the fit of his jeans suddenly and drastically altered hearing the way she said professor. He was definitely screwed; he’d lose his job for sure—he didn’t think he’d ever see her again, but now that he had, he was realizing how much more he wanted. This could not be happening to him; he’d always been a stickler for the rules, and in a moment of weakness, he’d flushed them all down the toilet for a pretty face in a bar, and here she was in his classroom. He ran his hand through his hair.

“Thank you for gracing us with your presence…” He drawled as his eyes flicked down the registry. “…miss Shepard.”

“Of course, Professor—I got lost.” She clarified.

Kaidan didn’t want to issue this order, but he said the same thing every single time a student was late if he didn’t he’d look like he was giving her preferential treatment, and that was not something he wanted. Though to be confined with her, with everything she made him feel and did to him, was not a good idea—seems like that had been his lot in life since he met her three days ago.

“See me after class.”

Alyss bit her lip as she smirked at him, before scanning the lecture hall with her eyes, and smiling when they saw a familiar face, with whom she went to go sit with. He shook his head and continued with his lecture, ignoring the giggles coming from the back of the room she’d retreated to…this was going to be a lot harder than he thought, but he’d never been one to shy away from a challenge.

“I can’t believe you slept with our professor and left me to deal with Joker and his crap!” Ashley hissed, as she and Alyss stopped outside the door to said professor’s office.

“If I’m being honest, I’d do it again. Jeff does some stupid shit—jumping off the chair lift long after he was supposed to, all to impress some girl, of course he was going to land wrong. The little shit is lucky all he got was a broken leg.” Alyss hissed, shifting the shoulder her bag was on, and clutching her books a little tighter. “Hey, will you go find Tali and Liara so we can get started on that biology project? I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Okay…but I want details.” Ashley laughed.

“Deal.”

Alyss reached out slowly and grabbed the door knob as Ashley walked away, opening the door carefully, to see Kaidan sitting behind his desk, books stacked up high, and his head in his hands. She sat in the chair across from his desk, set her bag and her books down quietly and waited patiently for him to acknowledge her presence. She fidgeted nervously. Here in his office she could smell him—how she hadn’t realized what he smelled of? Books and aftershave; he should bottle it and sell it, because it was addicting and sexy as sin—he could call it ‘Professor.’

“Kaidan?” She asked warily.

He bolted upright and practically fell out of his chair before running to close the door. He whirled on her anger and lust flashing behind his brown eyes. He wanted her, but he knew he couldn’t have her…she needed to transfer out of his class. Now. The longer he had to be in the same vicinity as her and that water lily perfume she liked to wear the more insane he was going to get.

“You can’t call me that here.” He hissed. “I’m your professor…what happened between us that night can never get out…I may lose my job.”

Alyss stood and leaned against the desk facing Kaidan and the door…she could escape, she could end this thing between them right now—but ever since she’d walked into his classroom, she’d wanted to see where she could take it; they’d had a definite spark between them that night, and she didn’t want to extinguish it. She crossed her arms over her chest, drawing his gaze.

“Then it won’t get out. I can keep a secret, Professor Alenko.”

Kaidan closed the distance between them in two strides, and kissed her fiercely before pushing her onto his desk.


	2. Thinking of you, wherever you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months after finding out that Kaidan is her teacher, Alyss and Kaidan have once again slept together in his office--as they've been doing almost everyday since she burst into his classroom, she sends him a picture of her after asking for them to go on a real date, far away from campus where no one would know him as her professor. she meets up with her girls, and they try to take her mind off her new boy toy. Will this start to be more than sex?

Alyss and Kaidan had been seeing each other in secret for three months now, and she was once again in his office; straightening her off the shoulder violet sweater, and her black miniskirt as she watched him re-button his off white shirt. She smiled as she sat on the edge of his desk to zip up her knee-high black stiletto boots, her black hair falling over her shoulder. Kaidan approached her, his lips finding hers—she pushed him back slightly, giggling.

“As fun as it is coming in here every day because you gave me a B- as an excuse to get me alone, you’re wreaking havoc on my 4.0 GPA. Is there a way we can see each other—with you giving me the grade I actually deserve?” She hooked her legs around his waist. “Let’s go on an actual date. I can set it all up, and make sure we’re somewhere no one will recognize you as a professor, okay?”

He’d love to take her on an actual date. “Let me.”

“Ooh. He takes charge other places than the bedroom—or office in this case.” She teased.

Kaidan rolled his eyes as he felt the blush creeping across his cheeks; he’d been wanting to truly take her out for a while now, but he wasn’t sure how she’d take it, but she’d given him the opportunity to plan the perfect date for them so he was going to accept it and run. Alyss leaned forward and kissed him, drawing him snugly between her thighs with the legs still hooked around his waist—they’d just gotten dressed but she was intentionally trying to rile him up again…suffice to say it was working.

“Alyss…” He groaned, as her lips trailed along his jawline. “I have another class in twenty minutes.”

“Fine.” She huffed.

Her eyes glinted mischievously, fingers unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt and tugging his collar down roughly before leaving a red lipstick mark by his clavicle; she grinned at him, unhooking her legs from around his waist, and fixing his collar, pulling it up over the mark. Kaidan shook his head chuckling slightly, his fingers clumsily closing his shirt—Alyss swiped his handkerchief and began wiping her lipstick off his stubble-covered jawline; he had to be presentable for his next class…after their date they’d have all the time in the world.

The only thing she left was her mark of ownership under his shirt collar.

“Go teach your class—far be it from me to make you late.” Alyss smiled.

Kaidan watched as she restrained herself from kissing him goodbye because she’d already spent so much time getting her lipstick off of him; he smirked and kissed her forehead, before leaving her alone in his office. Just before he opened the door to the lecture hall, his cell phone buzzed alerting him of an incoming message—shrugging, he slipped his phone out of his pocket; the letter ‘A’ flashed across the screen making him smile…it had been her idea to put each other in their phones as just ‘A’ and ‘K’. She missed him already?

She’d sent him a picture message.

He clutched the doorframe—she’d cut her head out of the picture…obviously in case someone else got ahold of his phone, but she’d taken a picture from the neck down of her wearing nothing but those stiletto boots of hers, as she lounged in his chair. He closed his eyes, willing his heart to slow down, and his thoughts to move elsewhere; his students were watching him curiously as he gulped for air. Another text came in but he was almost afraid to open it.

‘ _Thinking of you, wherever you are—I’m looking forward to our date. XOXO ~A_ ’

Kaidan slowly regained his composure. Part of him was upset that she could be discovered in his office like that by someone other than him, another part was turned on that she was naked in his chair, and a third part—the rational part—wished she hadn’t tried to seduce him before he had to go lecture another class because it had definitely worked. His phone buzzed once more. This girl was going to be the death of him, but he sighed in relief when he saw that it was just a text again.

‘ _I’m off to go bowling with the girls. Text me the when and where once you have it all hammered out. XOXO ~A_ ’

Alyss couldn’t focus on the game…she was hoping for a text from Kaidan, but it hadn’t arrived. She shook her head, he was a teacher…he was probably grading papers—maybe he hadn’t even gotten her texts, if he had he certainly hadn’t replied. Once she’d seen the ‘delivered’ message under the picture, she’d fully deleted it from her phone; Jeff was a snoop and if he’d found out somehow that she’d sent a nude picture to someone she’d die of embarrassment. Her fingers hovered over the ‘K’ in her contacts. 

“Alyss where’s your head?” Liara asked, handing her a ball. “I could be at a history lecture, but I came to hang out.” 

“Is your phone not working? You’ve been staring at it nonstop for the past ten minutes--you know I could hack into the CPU in ten seconds flat and fix whatever’s wrong.” Tali offered. 

Ashley put an arm around her shoulders, and glancing down at the device in her hands—she smirked knowingly when she saw the ‘K’ under Alyss’ hovering fingers, before reaching out and tugging the phone out of her friend’s hands. They’d all came out to have fun together and she’d been distracted all evening. 

"She’s waiting on a text from her boy-toy.” Ashley explained. 

Tali and Liara gaped at them as Alyss blushed. She hadn’t told them yet, and here Ashley had just blurted everything out—did she have to call Kaidan a boy-toy and make it sound so tawdry? She actually liked him, goddamnit; he was sweet, kind, gentle and he liked to take care of her. They’d been texting nonstop since she’d walked into his office that first day; she knew him very well, and he knew more about her than she’d ever told any other boy except Jeff, but they’d been step-siblings for ten years.

“A boy?” Tali’s eyes were wide. 

“Who is he?” Liara prodded. 

“They met at the ski lodge over winter break…when she asked me to deal with Joker.” 

"Oh!” The two of them exclaimed. 

“We’ve been seeing each other for three months. He’s supposed to be taking me on a real date…he promised to text me the details soon, but I haven’t heard from him yet. Are we here to bowl or what?” 

She didn’t want to talk about this right now—not only were they giving her strange looks because she’d been seeing some boy for 3 months and they hadn’t been on an actual date yet, she was supposed to be having fun with her friends not fretting over a boy who hadn’t texted her back…after taking her turn and getting a strike, she returned to find her phone almost buzzing off the table. ‘K’ was calling her. She couldn’t stop her face from lighting up as she snatched it up and pressed the talk button…finally. 

“Hi.” She answered breathlessly. 

“You little minx! I can’t believe you did that to me! I couldn’t concentrate on anything after that—meeting after meeting, and then I had to take a cold shower when I got home.” He berated her, but his voice wasn’t angry…it was amused. 

“I’m glad it affected you like that. Remind me to send you naked pictures of myself more often.” She giggled quietly.

“Are you free tomorrow night?” Kaidan asked, his husky voice no more than a whisper. 

He hadn’t had a free moment since he’d left her that afternoon, between lectures and grading papers, and faculty meetings, he’d somehow managed to get a lovely date arranged for them, far from campus—all he wanted was to spend more time with her. They’d only been separated a few hours but he already craved having her close again. She sighed. 

“I’m not. It’s my step-sister Hilary’s eleventh birthday…unless you want to come…as my date?” She bit her lip, hopefully. 

“Anything you want, we can do what I had planned another evening.” Kaidan assured her. 

“You didn’t make any reservations anywhere did you?” 

Kaidan chuckled to relieve her worries. “I did, but he owed me a favor, I’ll just postpone—don’t worry about it. Look at me, meeting your parents…isn’t a little soon?” 

“You’ve been sexing my brains out almost every day for the past three months…I believe its past time.” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “Are you free tonight? Can I see you?” 

The rough needy tone of her voice made his pants twitch in anticipation. He ran a hand through his hair, as he laughed, a deep, rich, throaty sound; sex was not a verb, but he long since stopped questioning her when she made it into one. There was no way he would have known that night at the ski lodge that he’d be meeting the woman who would soon become quite possibly everything to him. 

“I’ve got another couple faculty meetings, but I’ll be done by 7 tonight if you’re free.”

“I’m always free for you.” 

“I swear…if you don’t get off your phone I’m chucking this bowling ball at your head!” Ashley cried. 

“Ash, that’s statistically improbable—based on the density of the ball, and the strength capacity of your arm, the best you could do is hit her in the knees. Though I may be able to make a catapult that makes it so the weight of the ball won’t affect the trajectory—” Tali interjected. 

“Look at her face—she’s so happy, leave her alone…he must be something special to get her to smile like that.” Liara grinned at her. 

Alyss cocked her head to the side as she bit her lip; he was special wasn’t he? 

“I guess you’d better go.” Kaidan said on the other end. 

“I’ll see you tonight—your place.” Alyss kissed the air in front of her phone, the sound drawing a chuckle from Kaidan. 

“By the way, what does an eleven-year-old girl like?” 

“This one likes anything her older sister likes, unfortunately…she’s known me practically since she was born; her mom died just after having her, and her dad and Jeff’s dad, married my mom just before she turned one. This year she likes unicorns and model ships.” Alyss ran a hand through her hair. 

“So you like unicorns?” Kaidan couldn’t get air he was laughing so hard. 

“As-a-matter-a-fact I do, but I’m not obsessed with the damn things; the model ships are my influence.” Alyss huffed. “Have you been in your desk since this afternoon? I left you a present.” 

She heard the shuffling of Kaidan opening and closing his desk drawers, before there was a sharp intake of breath when she knew he found what she’d left; a pair of blue silk panties—the very same ones she’d taken off when she took that photo of herself in his chair. He let out a strangled cry, making her giggle. 

“These are slightly damp…and they smell like you.” 

Kaidan ran a finger along the silky material, remembering the feel of it when it was on her… 

“They were sopping wet when I left them…it’s not my fault it took you so long to get to them—keep them safe for me. I’ll take them back tonight.” 


	3. Party People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hilary's 11th birthday, and Kaidan is finally going to meet, Alyss' parents. He couldn't be more nervous--showing up completely unannounced, and Joker instantly recognizes him as the boy from the ski lodge his sister had sex with and thought she'd never see again. All the boys in her life are ridiculously overprotective of Alyss, and neither Alyss nor Kaidan is certain how this meeting is going to go down, but after breakfast they break away from everyone for their own private party upstairs in her old room. The two of them own up to their feelings for one another.
> 
> Short, kind of descriptive sex in this chapter.

It was four thirty in the morning when Alyss snuck out of Kaidan’s house leaving him fast asleep in his bed, hugging the pillow she'd been laying on. She smiled as she dressed before heading out to make it home; she and Jeff were in charge of cooking and decorating for 20 or so eleven year olds before Hilary made it out of bed—the two of them certainly had their work cut out for them, which is why they'd called in the cavalry.

As she pulled into the driveway at 5, she was met by 6 sleepy faces downing as much caffeine as they could. Alyss got out of the car, and hugged everyone in turn, they didn't have to help them out but they'd volunteered without hesitation...everybody loved Hilary and wanted this to be the best birthday she ever had.

“Okay, in order to make this work we have to be as silent as can be.” She whispered. “Liara you're in charge of putting up streamers, Jeff you get confetti and glitter and then you set up the snacks, Tali you get to go choose the music--I need five hours of nonstop music suitable for eleven year olds. Wrex and Garrus I need you two moving tables and chairs, and assembling the stage. When that's finished we need the ‘Happy Birthday Hilary’ banner made...with as much glitter as you can find in my car. Ash, you get to make the punch and appetizers. I’m going to blow up balloons and then I'll be in to help. Everybody clear?”

They all nodded and started pulling everything out of her trunk, she'd been holding the decorations so that Hilary would be 100% surprised at the transformation of the house. Everyone in the neighborhood was still asleep, so they all had to be careful not to disturb anyone. Wrex came to stand next to her, waiting for his turn to get supplies...he studied her.

“You look good, Al. You getting laid?” He joked, nudging her shoulder.

Wrex, Garrus and Jeff had been a packaged deal when her mother married Jeff and Hilary’s dad and so she'd known them for years. Wrex was actually three years older than everyone else and so he was the big brother she never had—he and Jeff had been neighbors all their lives, and when Victor Moreau had married Hannah Shepard, ten-year-old Alyss had met thirteen-year-old Wrex for the first time when they’d moved in and he’d immediately decided she was to be his younger sister. She shoved his shoulder playfully.

“I actually am, thank you for asking.”

He frowned. “Who is he? I’ll kill him.”

She giggled. “I love how protective you are of me...oh my God no! I forgot to pick up the cake on my way here…this can’t be happening. I have to make a call.”

Alyss quickly pulled her cell phone out of her pocket before opening her call log and gently pressing her finger to the most recent call: ‘K’. He picked up after three rings, sounding groggy and making her feel guilty--it was a Saturday and he didn’t have classes today; she’d woken him up. Kaidan yawned, he wasn’t expecting to hear from her until just before Hilary’s party after she’d slipped out so early.

“Hey.”

Even sleepy, he sounded happy to talk to her.

“Hey...I know you wanted to sleep in a little this morning, but I need a favor.” She said quietly.

Kaidan sat up quickly and cradled the phone against his ear; she didn’t sound hurt at least. He rubbed his eyes as she explained that she’d forgotten to pick up her sister’s cake, and it was on the way to her parents and since he was coming anyway, if he could just pick it up on the way, and show up earlier than planned. He laughed.

“I’d be happy to help. See you soon, okay?”

“Thanks Kaidan...I owe you...tell you what, you can choose your prize tonight when all the craziness is over.” Alyss teased.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

The husky whisper sent a shiver down her spine. By the time Kaidan arrived at 6, Alyss had finally finished inflating and tying all of the balloons to tables and chairs, and had joined Ashley in the kitchen, but instead of helping with the appetizers she was busy making everyone breakfast. Ashley was laughing at a joke Alyss had just told as her phone started buzzing—he hadn’t wanted to wake anyone.

“Hey, are you here?” She asked, trying to catch her breath after laughing so hard.

“Right outside the front door.”

Ashley had her head cocked to one side in confusion as Alyss dropped her mixing spoon in a hurry rushing out of the kitchen. She flung the front door open and swooned: Kaidan stood there wearing a white form-fitting t-shirt under a black leather jacket, and a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged him in all the right ways; he held a large pink cake box in front of him. He smiled and offered her the cake.

His lips claimed hers briefly before he pulled away and she led him down the hall to the kitchen door. Alyss stopped suddenly and put her hands on his well-muscled chest; there was something he needed to know about what was about to happen. She bit her lip. 

“Behind this door is my best friend, Ashley—she knows about us and is also in your law 101 class with me. I just thought you should know what you’re walking into…” She warned. “But she’s been sworn to secrecy...I just tell her everything. No one else knows though, I swear.”

Kaidan appreciated the thought.

“Thanks for telling me; I’ll be on my best behavior.” He grinned. “Put me to work, I want to help.”

“Well after that fabulous dinner you made for us yesterday evening, you get to help Ashley and I in the kitchen. The three of us are going—”

She felt a hand on her arm yanking her backwards, surprising both her and Kaidan. She rolled her shoulder as Jeff glared at her. He motioned between the two of them trying to contain his anger...though why he was angry, Alyss didn’t have the foggiest notion; since he’d been included in Jeff’s motion Kaidan stayed right next to her, holding the cake box. He should have expected this.

“Hey Jeff, are you finished with the confetti and putting out the snacks already?” She asked.

“What the hell is this? Why would you think it’s okay to bring your one-night stand from our ski trip to my baby sister’s eleventh birthday?” Jeff hissed.

“Number one, she’s my sister too... and number two, one-night stand implies it only happened one night...I think I’m allowed to have sex with my boyfriend whenever I want to.”

Her eyes widened. What? Why had that word slipped out of her mouth? The two of them hadn’t talked about their relationship in any concrete terms...she hadn’t even realized that she’d felt that way, but oddly enough the moment the word was out of her mouth, she’d liked calling him that. Boyfriend. She could definitely get used to it however it was silly because she didn't know how Kaidan was taking it, but she wanted him to like it too.

“Boyfriend?” Jeff shook his head in disbelief.

The two of them nodded their heads emphatically making his whole demeanor towards them change; he broke out in an ear splitting grin before hugging his sister enthusiastically and clapping Kaidan on the shoulder. He couldn’t be happier for them now that he knew they were a thing instead of just a fling. She hadn’t been in a relationship for 3 years and honestly, Jeff was starting to think it would never happen for her again; Alyss never knew when to be offended or thankful.

“Well congratulations!” He muttered.

Kaidan watched him leave before turning his attention to Alyss. “What just happened?”

“Approval.” She sighed in relief. “You don’t mind that I called you my boyfriend?”

He shook his head. “I liked it.”

Alyss and Jeff broke away from the hubbub the moment Kaidan started ladling pancakes onto the griddle; they’d finished their big tasks and wanted Hilary to have a warm breakfast and so they snuck into her room. Alyss sat down on the edge of her bed, present in hand as Jeff shook her slightly making Hilary groan and turn over, covering her head with her pillow.

“Wake up, birthday girl.” Alyss whispered, kissing her sister’s cheek.

“There’s gonna be pancakes!” Jeff cheered.

It was her sister’s voice that brought Hilary out of her dream-state...Alyss hadn’t been home since Christmas, and she’d been missing her like crazy. She sat up suddenly and threw her arms around her. Alyss smiled as Jeff sat next to them and joined the hug uninvited, he’d been home a little more, seeing as most of her free time had been occupied in Kaidan’s office or his house. She closed her arms around Hilary’s back.

“Al, you’re here!” She squealed.

“You think I’d miss your birthday? I wouldn’t dream of it—now I hope you’re not too old to match clothes with your sister—”

“Are you kidding? It's all she’s ever talked about.” Jeff interrupted.

“Good, because this outfit is two of a kind.” Alyss joked.

She ran her hand down the torso of her crimson one sleeved t-shirt that had laces up the back, and smoothed her short plaid skort; she even held up a matching smaller pair of her crimson wedges. Hilary screamed in excitement before bowling Alyss over in another hug. Jeff smiled watching the exchange—it was nice for her to have a girl to look up to and be able to talk to about girl stuff. The two of them stepped out of the room, and Alyss walked down the hall to her mother and stepfather’s room...the noises she heard from inside made her hesitate—but it was only natural, and she and Kaidan had sex all the time; she hoped against hope that they’d still be unable to keep their hands to themselves when she was 44 even beyond—so she took a deep breath and knocked loudly.

“Mom, Victor breakfast is ready whenever you two are finished, and there is someone you guys should meet.” Smiling wistfully, she turned away from their door.

Why was her brain so far ahead of her? Bringing Kaidan to meet her parents, calling him her boyfriend, planning a future with him? She had it bad for him...tonight she was going to sit him down and talk about their relationship.

“Am I rocking this outfit or what?” Hilary exclaimed. “This is the best birthday ever!”

“Work it girl! It’s barely even started, let’s go eat some pancakes—everyone’s downstairs waiting for you!” She ushered Hilary away from their parent’s room and walked downstairs beside her.

“Who’s that next to Jeff?” Hilary asked as she stopped at the entrance to the dining room.

Alyss poked her head into the room and grinned. “That’s my boyfriend, Kaidan.”

Her sister’s jaw dropped. “You have a boyfriend? Is that why you haven’t been around lately?”

Alyss shrugged sheepishly. “Guilty. He’s quite possibly the most amazing person I’ve ever met. The pancakes are getting cold, come on.”

“Happy Birthday, Hilary!” Everyone cried when she entered the dining room, with Alyss in tow.

Wrex barreled her over scooping her up in a bear hug, as Garrus ruffled her hair, and Ashley, Liara and Tali waited just offside for their turn, while Alyss crossed the room to stand beside Jeff and Kaidan. She smiled. It was nice to see everyone so happy...she slipped her hand into Kaidan’s and he gave it a gentle squeeze—when everyone was finished they all sat down at the table and laughed and talked over their pancake breakfast, though it was hard for Kaidan to concentrate with Alyss’ hand between his legs. It was then that her mother and stepfather showed up in the dining room making Kaidan choke on his pancakes—he was completely aroused; there was no way he could get up from the table to shake their hands—she’d planned this somehow. His knee hit the underside of the table when she gave a him a loving squeeze; everyone jumped and looked around curiously unsure of where the noise had originated—her parents’ eyes fell on him: his was a face they’d never seen before. He glared at her.

“Cut it out.” He hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

“For now.” She whispered back, giving him one last affectionate stroke with her hand.

Her mother approached them from around the table; she and Alyss had the same face, the same shoulder length wavy hair, but Alyss’ eyes were purple instead of blue and her hair was ebony black instead of mousy brown...she must’ve gotten the colors from her father. Alyss stood up and hugged her mother before turning and putting a hand on Kaidan’s shoulder, he was ridiculously grateful she wasn’t going to make him stand up. Her mother stuck out her hand.

“Hannah Shepard.”

Kaidan shook it. “Kaidan.”

“Kaidan’s my boyfriend, mom...” She leaned in closer to her mother as she whispered almost inaudibly, squeezing his shoulder gently and winking at her mother. “He can’t stand up because I’ve been teasing him mercilessly all through breakfast.”

His cheeks were on fire; she talked about these kind of things with her mother? There was no way to hide his embarrassment but the doorbell rang drawing everyone’s attention and giving him a brief respite in which to collect himself and divert his blood flow north of his waistband. Hilary jumped up from the table and ran to the door throwing it open and squealing in glee. Three voices rang out across the foyer and floated into the kitchen.

“Oh yay...it’s the triplets.” Alyss sighed.

“So Kaidan, do you have a plan for your future? What do you plan on doing with your life?” Victor asked across the table.

He’d known this was unavoidable, but he’d been prepared since she’d asked him to meet her parents; they just wanted to make sure he was going places and good enough for their girl. He nodded. Even if it wasn’t going to be the whole truth, it wouldn’t be an outright lie. Until the two of them were ready to come clean about their relationship, he was going to have to make do with this...when she met his parents she’d have to deal with this as well. He sighed.

“I'd like to be a prominent law professor, Sir.”

Victor grinned. “A man who knows what he wants and where he’s going—I approve.”

Would they still approve when they knew everything?

“Jeff do you have this?” Alyss asked, shuffling uncomfortably from foot to foot.

“Magician and guests are inbound, backyard is set up, music is picked, food is made; I think I got this.” He nodded.

Alyss took her hand off of Kaidan’s shoulder and held it out for him to take it so she could help him out of his chair. He couldn’t help but think that his face was red as a beet—she didn’t even care if her family knew that she was probably going to take him up to her room and have her way with him, his parents were going to be a lot worse. His fingers closed around hers and he stood up. Everyone else followed suit. They all had only come to help set up and eat breakfast with the birthday girl. Only Alyss, Jeff, Kaidan and their parents would be left after the party started now that Hilary’s friends had started arriving.

“It was nice to meet you, Kaidan!” Everyone but Ashley said in unison.

Ashley smirked. “It was nice to see you again.”

It had been nice seeing him out of his usual comfort zone—it had really put into perspective how much he cared about Alyss when she’d gotten to see the two of them interacting in the kitchen when they were baking. He’d barely left her side, and was constantly fussing over how she was holding the knife because he didn’t want her cutting herself. She’d just laughed and told him she’d done it like that a thousand times and had never cut herself, to which he’d replied that there was a first time for everything. She wanted this to work out for them, but wasn’t sure how when their relationship could get them both in some serious trouble.

“If you break her heart, I’ll break your neck.” Wrex warned.

“Don’t listen to him, Kaidan; Wrex may look big and scary but he’s the biggest softie you’ll ever meet.” Alyss giggled, squeezing Wrex’s shoulder as they passed him.

“I think he means it this time.” Garrus interjected. “He’s always been overprotective of you; you’re like his little sister.”

“Aw, see? Big softie.” Alyss cooed. “We’ll be in my room; come get us when it’s time for cake...just knock first.”

“Alyss, sweetie, just be safe okay?”

“I always am, mom. I haven’t ended up pregnant yet, now have I?”

Hannah laughed wearily as Wrex, Jeff, Garrus and Victor all glared daggers at Kaidan—what happened to the cordiality of just a few moments ago? The moment she’d mentioned pregnancy the atmosphere in the room changed drastically; Tali was blushing into her apple juice, Ashley was laughing hysterically, and Liara shuffled uncomfortably from foot to foot...her mother didn’t seem to care as much as her stepfather did. Alyss was lucky to have all these people around who cared so deeply about her. Jeff caught Kaidan’s arm as the two of them left the dining room.

“If you get her pregnant, I swear to God I will kill you.” He hissed so that Alyss couldn’t hear.

She turned around at the top of the stairs and cocked her head to the side as Jeff released Kaidan’s arm. “Jeff, leave him alone. I don’t take kindly to you threatening my boyfriend—my sex life is none of your business.”

“It is if you end up pregnant.” He retorted.

Alyss was about to respond, when the doorbell rang once more. She pointed to it angrily and Jeff stomped over to it, throwing it open in an angry huff. Part of her understood where he was coming from, but the other part was ridiculously offended that he didn’t trust her to have safe sex, or know that she was nowhere ready to bring a child into this world; she was still finishing college. Kaidan met her at the top of the stairs.

“She’s out back.” Jeff snarled.

“Real nice, Jeff. Take your anger out on five unsuspecting eleven year olds—quit acting like a petulant child.” Alyss spat, before smiling at the kids. “Have a good time, okay kids? Hilary’s been looking forward to this since Christmas.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea? Your whole family seems to be against it.” Kaidan whispered.

“The only person who matters is my mother, and as long as we’re safe she doesn’t care...I’m no blushing virgin, Kaidan; that ship sailed three years ago and she knows it—she was the one I went to afterwards.” She muttered quietly, taking his hand, their fingers intertwining as she brought it to her lips.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. It had had only been a little over three months but he’d never felt this way about anyone before—he wanted to tell the world about them even if it cost him his job...she meant that much to him. Her phone buzzed with a text she opened it and laughed.

“Ash says that once you got into the kitchen it was easy to tell how much you cared about me.” Alyss read. “She approves, and says it was nice to see you out of the classroom.”

“I’m glad.”

She smiled up at him seductively from under her thick black lashes, before claiming his lips with hers; her mouth opened up against his with no hesitation—her body pressing up against his relentlessly. He groaned into her mouth.

“Get a room.” Ashley jokingly scoffed as she pulled on her coat.

“We’ll do just that.”

She smirked at her best friend before pulling her boyfriend down the hallway to the very end and opened the door on the right. He gaped around him at the lush forest clearing painted on her walls and ceiling, a deep blue starry sky above them and a forest green carpet below. The trees were packed densely together around a painted pond and he felt like he was actually in the forest. Alyss smiled as she closed the door behind them completing the scene. The details were amazing; clear and concise—it was obvious the artist was a master of the brush.

“This is amazing!”

“Victor painted it for me when I was twelve; I threw a fit after my dad died and he married my mom, I pulled down some of the wallpaper, ripped pictures off the walls, tore nails out. My new room was a mess—I thought she didn’t love my father anymore because she’d married Victor and replaced my father with him. After she explained that she could never replace him and wasn’t trying to, that she would always love my father, but she loved Victor too, Victor offered to paint my room however I wanted, because I didn’t have to like him if I didn’t want to, but he wanted to do something to make me feel better. I’ve kept it ever since.”

She bit her lower lip while she pushed him backwards until he collapsed on her deep blue and green canopy bed in the center of the back wall. She’d been wanting this since she saw him in that delectable jacket, which she pushed open slowly, running her hands across his chest and stomach muscles through his shirt, and up his sides to peel him out of it. She sat gently on his thighs sliding her fingers under the tight white shirt; as she pushed it upwards, she bent to kiss and lick every muscle she exposed, and after tugging it off over his head, her lips found his in a heated, passionate kiss that left them both breathless. He reached out and took both of her hands in one of his, pulling them off the button of his jeans, stilling her undressing him for a moment. He cupped her chin in his free hand, chocolate brown eyes staring into lavender.

“Alyss?”

Was something wrong?

“Yes Kaidan?” Her voice was hesitant, wary.

“I know it’s rather fast considering it's only been a little over three months, but I’ve fallen in love with you.” He told her.

Her eyes went wide—no one outside of her family had ever said those words to her, making her realize just how much she needed to hear them. She felt the blush creeping across her cheeks before she leaned forward and kissed his mouth again—he held her close, her breasts smashed against his bare chest and her hands tugging their way out of his grasp to wrap around his neck. Damn this man was a good kisser—smoking good. His tongue teased her lips briefly and she opened to him, but he realized she hadn’t replied.

“I love you, too.” She panted breathlessly between kisses. “My God, Kaidan...I love you so much. I’ve never been so afraid to lose something as I am about losing you—I keep thinking one day you’ll wake up and regret sleeping with a student and just leave me.”

“I don’t ever want to leave you—if this costs me my job, so be it. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything in my whole life; nothing is worth losing you.”

There was a mischievous glint in her eye. “My love, I’m going to sex you so hard you’ll see stars for a week.”

“Promises, promises.” He smirked, flipping them over so she was underneath him.

She pouted—she’d wanted to be in charge for once...she hadn’t even finished undressing him; he still sported his jeans, boxers, socks and boots. He slid his hand down her legs and removed her red wedges, tossing them neatly aside, before moving upwards again; slipping his hands up underneath her shirt, caressing her stomach with his fingers. She squirmed happily. As he stroked up her sides, taking her tee off and sliding around behind her to unhook her strapless bra, she started unbuttoning the button on his dark blue jeans. Once both of their clothing barriers were out of the way, Kaidan kissed his way down her body from her collarbone while using his hands to widen her legs—his lips travelled to her inner thighs before planting a gentle kiss on her clit. She shuddered and arched up into him, fisting her hands into his black hair as his breath, tongue, and lips teased her mercilessly. Time and time again he brought her to the brink, only to pull back making her grind her teeth together in frustration.

“Pl…e…as…e…K…ai…da…n…” Alyss moaned. “Pl…e...as...e…”

The way she’d drawn out his name sent tingles through his body, as did the sting of her fingernails boring into his scalp. Alyss whimpered quietly as he licked up her slit gathering her juices into his mouth while he inserted two fingers inside of her, pulling them out and pushing them back in—her pelvis ground against his mouth and fingers. He grinned slowly—he’d let her have what she wanted; he took her clit into his mouth once more tugging it gently with his lips, and with a shudder she came apart in his mouth. God damn, she was the one seeing stars.

She lay there under him trying to catch her breath.

“Undone already?” He chuckled.

“Not even close.”

She grinned up at him, hooking her leg behind his and using the bed as a brace to flip them over so she was on top; she settled herself on his thighs and kissed up his shaft, before taking it into her hand and starting to pump him slowly, watching as the precum started to bubble up from the tip, and drip down. She watched it for a second, before leaning downward and licked him from base to tip; when she reached the crown she swirled her tongue around his head for a few moments—her lips opened and then she took him into her mouth. Kaidan groaned in pleasure before reaching down and pulling her mouth off of him—they were only going to have one chance.

“We don’t know how much time we have—probably only enough for me to get off once, and it’s going to be inside you.”

Alyss smirked, and bent over the edge of the bed, grabbing his jeans and reaching into the pocket—he always kept a condom or two in there in case the mood struck them, no matter where they were. Her right hand still left him in a vice grip pumping him slowly, but only having one hand free, she put the foil packet between her teeth and used her left hand to rip it down the center. Kaidan growled as she released him, before situating the condom in an ‘o’ shape in her mouth—he knew exactly what she was going to do, and wasn’t sure if he would last long enough for her to try it.

“Alyss, if you do that I don’t think I’ll last until it’s on.”

She pulled the condom out of her mouth. “I have remarkable faith in your staying power.”

He rolled his eyes as she popped it back in her mouth and arranged it in an ‘o’ shape with her lips again. She leaned forward and in one shot got the condom over the head, and unrolled it down his shaft with her lips. His hips jerked. She definitely wasn’t a blushing virgin; he envied the boyfriend she’d experimented with—he’d have given his left arm to be her sexual guinea pig…this girl—no, no—this woman, was going to be the death of him, though at this moment he would’ve called it a good death.

She lowered herself onto him slowly, and once he was fully inside her, she stilled for a moment, watching as a myriad of emotions flickered across his face making her smile softly. She gently drew her hand down his jaw, before bending and kissing him, opening her lips against his mouth and letting his tongue slip inside and run along her teeth. He flipped them over once more never stopping the dance their tongues were engaged in—if she wasn’t going to move, he was going to take control back from her; Kaidan drew himself out of her slowly and swallowed her gasp as he thrust forward…hard.

Alyss’ long, perfectly manicured fingernails scraped down his back drawing a hiss from him as he thrust again. Kaidan’s lips, left hers and trailed along her jawline, down her neck before they clamped over her pulse point sucking hard, making her whimper and buck her hips against him; he groaned against the skin of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. She was intoxicating. He was getting close to the edge and from the sound of her breathing she was too, so he picked up the speed of his thrusts as his lips travelled lower, closing over her rosy nipple, and then switching to its twin.

“Kaidan!” She screamed as the orgasm hit her, her nails digging into his back.

His lips claimed hers again, as he came right behind her.

“Alyss!” He growled.

He collapsed on top of her, panting—she was also having a hard time getting her breath back, and while it would be easier for her if he rolled off of her, he didn’t want to pull out of her yet; her fingers released his back as her arms fell limply from around him. The welts and crescent moons she’d left on his back were probably going to smart in the morning, but if anything he wanted her to leave more. Reluctantly, he pushed himself up, and after pulling out rolled off of her onto his back panting heavily—for a moment the two of them just lay there in a comfortable silence, huffing quietly.

Someone knocked on her bedroom door.

“Hey Al, it’s not time for cake yet, but Hilary is wondering where you are.” Jeff’s muffled voice told her.

“Thanks Jeff, I’ll be down soon.”

Kaidan sighed. “I wish we had more time.”

She giggled and sat up, leaning down slightly to kiss him; her hair tickling his cheek. “We do have tonight, I owe you whatever you want for bringing me the cake, remember? We have a little time to clean you up though…”

He tangled his fingers in her hair, kissing her again. “I got it—if you help me, you’ll never make it down the stairs. Go see your sister, I’ll be right down.”

Alyss smiled and kissed him once more. She looked down at her chest and smiled wistfully at the red marks littering her skin; she wasn’t going to be able to go downstairs just yet because she most definitely had a hickey on her neck as well and her lipstick was all over Kaidan’s lips, neck, chest, stomach and groin—she must look like a mess. She bit her lower lip as she stared at him; suddenly she couldn’t wait for later. She cocked her head to the side and shook her head, before slipping out of her bed and collecting their clothes in her arms.

“Come on, we’re only going to have one chance to make it across the hall to the bathroom—Jeff has probably blocked everyone from coming up here but we don’t have much time.”

“Something tells me you’ve done this before.” Kaidan mumbled.

“Once or twice.” She shrugged. “Jeff’s always been my wingman and cover.”

“Is it petty of me to be jealous?” He asked.

“Kaidan, it was three years ago—I’ve been so focused on maintaining my GPA I haven’t had time for boys since I was nineteen. Meeting you during winter break was a kink in my perfect plan…and you’re definitely the first to tell me you love me; you don’t need to be jealous. I’m one hundred percent yours.” She explained, rummaging in one of the drawers of her vanity and grabbing a washcloth. “Now, I’m pretty sure I have a hickey the size of Texas on my neck, and I can’t go downstairs to 20 eleven-year-olds without using concealer on it.”

Kaidan blushed; he was slightly ashamed that he’d lost his self-control and marked her—if they had not been at her parents’ house, it wouldn’t have been so bad, but he should’ve waited until they were alone in his house with the whole of the weekend ahead of them. Normally, he wouldn’t even think about giving her a hickey, but after she told him she loved him—something in him wanted the world to know she was his. She held out her hand to him making him grin, and together they sprinted across the hall in the restroom, locking the door behind them; Alyss immediately ran the washcloth under hot water and handed it to him before rifling through the topmost drawer of the counter. She laughed triumphantly when she found what she was looking for—her concealer.

“Ah-ha!” She cried.

She leaned over the sink towards the mirror, and damn if it wasn’t seductive as hell—Kaidan bit back a groan. He started cleaning himself up hastily; it wasn’t the time or place for this kind of behavior—he needed to think of other things, not the fact that she’d offered him anything he wanted that evening. Alyss forced herself to focus on dabbing her concealer on the left side of her neck and her right clavicle—she only felt the need to cover the ones that were out of her one-sleeved t-shirt; the rest were her proof of his love and devotion…tonight she’d convince him to give her a whole new set. He was so close behind her she could smell his scent: a spicy aftershave, books and now sex…it made her bite her lower lip—he couldn’t be sexier if he tried; suddenly Kaidan was directly behind her right shoulder.

“I love you.” He said, kissing the back of her neck softly.

Her lavender eyes met his brown eyes in the mirror. “I love you too. Do you know how amazing it is to be able to say that to you?”

“I’m going to tell you it every day—so often you’ll get tired of hearing it.” His hands traipsed up and down her arms.

“That’s not possible: I’ll never tire of hearing you say it.”

She turned around in his arms, stood on the balls of her feet and planted her lips against his in a passionate, toe-curling kiss; he pulled her snug against him—his left hand settled on her right hip, while his right cupped the back of her neck, twisting a strand of silky black hair around his fingers. Alyss wrapped her arms around his neck. The two of them heard her concealer hit the floor, but neither of them could be hard pressed to care anymore—Kaidan swallowed her sigh as he drew little circles on her hip with the tips of his fingers…the two of them needed to get dressed though, making Kaidan pull away and put her an arms-length away from him. It took twenty minutes for Kaidan’s erection to subside—ten of which he’d spent reluctantly fending off her advances.


	4. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyss promised Kaidan anything he wanted after Hilary's birthday party when all the craziness was over--this is their own private after party--this chapter is fully nsfw and completely plotless. :) The two of them spend this chapter exploring each other and experimenting, taking time to appreciate the other.

She stood lounging against the door frame in his bedroom, scrutinizing his every move with her arms crossed across her chest. He was taking his sweet time complying with her orders—she was going to have to punish him relentlessly throughout the night…this is what he’d wanted after all, so she could be as ruthless as she wanted. She narrowed her lavender eyes in mild irritation as Kaidan shook his head, smiling lovingly at her as his eyes traveled up and down her body—she was still fully clothed in the red and black outfit she’d worn to Hilary’s party that morning, he didn’t think he’d seen anything more lovely in his whole life. 

“I believe I gave you an order, Professor.”

Kaidan let out a slow chuckle; his hands moved to his waistband unbuttoning his jeans before pushing both them and his boxers down his muscular thighs and then letting them drop to the floor and pool around his ankles. He stepped out of them slowly, hands already working on pulling his shirt up over his head—his arm and chest muscles flexed slightly making her bite her lip in anticipation—she’d offered him anything he wanted, and he’d decided that she would dominate him that night…she’d wanted to have a little fun with him, so her first command had been that he do a little strip tease for her. It was more for her than for him, but she was about to make this a night neither of them would forget, so a little indulgence wasn’t a bad thing.

When Kaidan was finally standing in front of her, stark naked, Alyss pointed to the bed with her left hand. As he climbed up onto his bed and lounged against the pillows her right tugged on one of the ends of the satin ribbon bow that was holding her hair up in a ponytail, letting her long black hair cascade down around her shoulders and frame her face—Kaidan loved it when she let her hair down. He lay still, eyes watching her carefully and lovingly; he’d asked for her to be in charge, so until she gave him an order, he didn’t dare to move.

“Hands on the headboard.” Alyss demanded, her voice was quiet with ill-contained lust.

“Well that’s certainly new.” Kaidan replied.

He stretched his arms over his head and grasped the wood of his polished mahogany headboard with his fingers, directly above the oval cut out of the wood; her eyes were glued to his flexing muscles. Smirking, she swung her right leg over him, straddling him before sitting on his chest and wrapping the ribbon around each wrist and the top of the oval before tying it in place. Kaidan grimaced slightly and pulled against the restraint—she wasn’t going to let him touch her and the idea was already not sitting well with him and she hadn’t even started yet.

“So since we’re breaking into new territory here, if you want me to stop, for the love of god say stop—though there will be times you won’t be able to speak so just cross your fingers okay?” Alyss bit her lower lip nervously.

She’d always relinquished her iron grip on control when they had sex, so suffice to say she was a little timid now that the reins had been given back to her. Kaidan smiled sweetly up at her making her smile back and lean down to kiss him—the trust she read all over his face gave her the confidence she needed to continue. Watching him all the while, she kicked out of her red wedges, pulled her t-shirt off over her head before reaching around behind her to unhook her bra and then she pulled her miniskirt and panties down in one deft motion. She sat back down on his chest dripping wet for him and captured his lips with hers; his mouth went dry and he tugged on the ribbon again as he tried to pull her naked body snug against him, forgetting his hands were tied.

“Relax, Alyss; I’m all for experimenting—as long as it’s with you, I’ll try anything.” He winked.

“You sure know how to make a girl feel special.” She giggled.

Taking a deep breath, she got up off his chest and scooted forward, slipping her legs around his head and his arms, straddling his head, and carefully lowering herself onto his face. His tongue tortured her mercilessly, making her lean forward and grasp the headboard on either side of his tied hands, watching them carefully for any sign of him crossing his fingers as she rode his mouth slowly. She watched the muscles of his arms flex and relax as he teased her with his tongue and struggled against her amazing knot tying at the same time. He was wicked and talented but he took his sweet time, lazily bringing her to the brink but keeping relief just out of her reach—after the seventh time, she broke on a keening wail of his name. Panting, Alyss clambered off of him, taking a minute to gaze at his face; Kaidan looked thoroughly pleased with himself which made her roll her eyes.

She settled herself on his thighs this time, and flicked her lavender eyes up towards him—there was a dare behind his chocolate brown ones and it sent a shiver down her spine in anticipation. She’d never experimented like this with her lovers before, but he seemed completely willing to try anything with her, and she loved that. There was a flash of some emotion across his face for an instant, and Alyss stopped just before she took him in her mouth…something was off—she stared at him long and hard.

“Are you okay?”

“To be honest, I want to touch you; I don’t like having my hands tied.” He admitted.

Alyss burst out laughing and reached up to undo the knots holding him in place. He could’ve just told her so and she would’ve happily released him; he kissed her chest as she leaned over him…the moment his hands were free, she found herself eclipsed underneath his body—apparently he didn’t like not being in control either, but he made up for not touching her for the first part of them having sex with gusto as he let his hands wander over every inch of skin on her body. Her back arched of its own accord.

“Kaidan, no!” She gasped as his hand slipped between her legs.

“No?” He cocked his head to one side.

“Not yet, anyways. I wasn’t finished with you yet.” 

He looked adorable like that, head tilted to the left, lust shadowing his eyes as he watched her—she wouldn’t let it sway her. She wrapped her legs around the back of his when he smirked at her, giving the go ahead, and flipping them back over so she was on top again. Was it wrong for him to be content letting her have her way with him? He loved being in control in the bedroom but, letting her be in charge for once was actually an amazing experience for both of them so far, and he couldn’t wait to see what else she had in store for him.

“All right. Take me to Wonderland.”

“You’re such a dork.”

Alyss smiled, her nose scrunching up in amusement, before positioning herself on his thighs, and slowly kissing her way up the underside of his shaft, where it curved up towards his stomach; his hips shot off the bed when she took one ball into her mouth—released it, and sucked it’s twin. She was killing him. Her lips were on his length once more, this time her tongue snaking out from between them to tease him with fast little licks, meant to add fuel to his fire. She used her right hand to stroke him gently while her tongue danced across and around the head, before she opened her mouth and took him all the way to the hilt and swallowing around his tip again and again. He was writhing underneath her his hands leaving the tangled sheets and finding their way into her hair, as he let out a deep throaty moan. His guttural growls always sent shivers down her spine and she loved that she could make him feel like that—it made her feel powerful; she took her time with him, stretching out his pleasure and making him relax…they had all the time in the world and she planned to make the most of every moment they had together.

Kaidan suddenly stiffened and slipped his hands out of her hair, cupping her chin to pull her mouth off of his erection; she held fast—sucking hard, but Kaidan won and her lips left his crown with a pop. She smiled and he swallowed hard watching her lick his precum off her lips. He was about to finish and it wasn’t going to be in her mouth; obviously she had other ideas though because the moment he released her chin she bent her head back down and closed her lips over his tip, her tongue darting across his slit, a dare in her eyes as she gently sucked.

“Alyss, no!” He cried. “I’m close.”

“Then, come in my mouth, love.” She urged, winking at him playfully.

“We’ve never done this before—” He argued, slowly losing his ability to reason with her.

“There’s a first time for everything. Now are you going to do as I say, or am I going to have to tie your hands to the headboard again?”

Another flick of her tongue was all it took to make him unravel—with a strangled cry he tensed and emptied himself in her mouth, both of them were panting heavily. Alyss crawled up his body and stretched languidly beside him; she reached up and cupped his chin in her hand before bringing their lips together in a slow kiss—both of them could taste themselves on the other’s lips, and even though they both knew they were nowhere close to being done, they were content.

Even with his legs feeling like jelly, somehow he made it out of bed to the adjoining bathroom in order to put a condom on, before returning to find Alyss lounging on her side, watching his every action carefully. Kaidan rolled her over onto her back before positioning himself between her legs, and putting the head of his erection at her slick entrance—he never stopped kissing her, as the fingers of her right hand clutched at his shoulder; he drew his hand down her arm, tracing little patterns on her skin with his fingers and then he slipped both hands between their bodies to cup her breasts gently, making her sigh against his mouth.

“If I wasn’t already in love with you, this slow lazy sex would definitely seal the deal.” Alyss hissed when they broke for air.

“I aim to please.” Kaidan teased, claiming her lips again and swallowing her laugh.

He certainly did.


	5. Stalkers and Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So remember Conrad Verner? I found a way to put him in here too--Alyss saved his life back when they were 15, during a bank robbery and he's been a little obsessed with her ever since. If you've played Mass Effect completely and were a war hero, you run into Elanos Haliat who was behind the attack on Elysium, so I made him the head robber of the aforementioned bank robbery--he and Alyss bump into each other accidentally and he hasn't really turned over a new leaf...

Alyss, Ashley, Liara, and Tali were lounging against the wall in the hallway, dawdling after biology and before their next class—talking and laughing. A camera shutter clicked nearby making Alyss roll her eyes, and turn tighter into their little circle, hiding her face from the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy who was constantly following her around and taking mostly candid photos of her all the time. It wasn’t like she’d ever done anything about his infatuation with her—while slightly flattering, it was also ridiculously unnerving; he always seemed to find her, and as nice as he was, it bordered on stalking and obsession.

“Ugh.” She clutched her books tighter against her chest. “Conrad Verner found me.”

“Maybe you should give him a chance—he genuinely seems to like you.” Liara glanced over her shoulder at him.

She rolled her eyes again. “He doesn’t even know me. He likes the idea of me—force someone to the floor so they don’t get shot by a bank robber once, and you’re hounded by it for the rest of your life…wasn’t that what any normal fifteen-year-old would do? Drop and pray that it’ll be over soon and you’ll live to see tomorrow?”

“She also has Kaidan now—why would she go for the vanilla ice cream, when she can have the world class chocolate?” Tali giggled. “Kaidan is smokin’.”

Alyss bit her lip coyly. It was nice to be able to talk to the three of them about her boyfriend, even if she omitted certain details about him—she was honestly surprised that they hadn’t ever bumped into him in the halls or questioned her when she insisted it wasn’t necessary for them to come all the way to her law class and see her off. Sooner or later this secret was going to bite them both in the ass, but they were in love. A smiled drifted across her face as the thought crossed her mind: they were in love.

“Besides, what does he even do with all the pictures he takes of you? He’s been following you around with that lost puppy look since we were all in high school…You know, I’m sure Wrex would happily take care of him for you if you asked.” Ashley added.

She shook her head emphatically. She didn’t want the poor kid hurt—at least not physically; he may be annoying and have a giant case of hero-worship, but he wasn’t so bad, however, she really did need to pull him aside and let him know she had a boyfriend, hoping against hope that this fact would make it abundantly clear that she wasn’t the slightest bit interested in him and that it would sink in. Alyss squared her shoulders, and took a deep breath: it was now or never.

“Wish me luck.” She muttered, before hitching her bag up on her shoulder, clutching her books tighter and whirling to face Conrad.

The camera shutter sounded again.

Conrad gaped at the picture staring up at him from the display on his digital camera—it was the first time he’d ever gotten a picture of her looking right at him, lavender eyes rimmed in black, red lips slightly open, and black hair falling in waves and framing her face; he paused…she was looking right at him! Elated and surprised, he glanced up. Alyss Shepard was walking over to him—it was finally happening…they were going to have an actual conversation. The only time they’d ever spoken was after the police carted the thieves off all those years ago—she was the one who had discreetly called the police and let them hear what was going on through her cell phone, probably saving a couple dozen lives.

Afterwards, she’d apologized for shoving him to the floor like that and asked if he was okay before helping him brush himself off—to calm him down, she’d asked his name, given him hers, and probed him with random questions about himself until he could breathe easy again. How she could be so calm after an ordeal like that had him in awe. When he’d found out they went to the same high school he’d been inconsolably giddy and he’d started wandering the halls between classes hoping to get even a tiny glimpse of her. Conrad held his breath hoping she wouldn’t be able to hear the sound of his palpitating heart which felt ready to burst from his chest in anticipation at any moment.

He started to bring the camera back up to his eye to capture this momentous occasion, but Alyss had already made it to him before he could take the picture, and a perfectly manicured hand, rested gently on the lens pushing the camera down. They were going to have this conversation face to face. The awkward smile on her face made him falter slightly but he took a moment to commit every detail to memory, in case he never got a chance like this again.

“Conrad…we need to talk.” She sighed.

That couldn’t be good.

“About what?” He asked slowly.

“This has got to stop. I used to think this crush you had on me was ridiculously flattering, however, you’ve been following me around for seven years constantly taking pictures. I have a boyfriend now, and I don’t think he would like that some guy is following his girlfriend around all the time.” She explained carefully.

“I understand.” He lied. “Sorry.”

He didn’t want to give her up without a fight, but he couldn’t tell her that; he shouldered past her, angry and upset—this wasn’t over…not by a long shot. Conrad just wanted her to see him and it was probably going to take a little work, but he wasn’t going to back down so easily. Whatever it took, he was willing…it was just going to take a little recon on this so-called boyfriend of hers. She sighed as she watched him disappear around the corner; so much for not hurting the poor boy—that wasn’t how she expected him to take it and part of her felt guilty about how badly she’d handled this situation for seven years.

Alyss stared down at her paper in front of her, shaking her head as she smiled at the red B- looming up at her from the top of her essay. She’d spent six hours on that stupid paper, her research, her facts, her citations and every single sentence were spot on—she’d quadruple checked everything, had Ashley, Liara, Tali, Victor and her Mother edit it and give her notes, and Kaidan had given her a B- again…old habits apparently died hard. Her eyes met his across the lecture hall and she winked at him, making him smile slightly. Ashley leaned over.

“What the hell is in your boyfriend’s head? Your paper was so perfect I almost cried when I read it.” She whispered.

Alyss punched her arm. “Say it a little louder, Ash. I don’t think everyone heard you.”

Ashley shrugged, laughing quietly to herself as class ended—she was honestly surprised that there wasn’t an Alyss sized imprint on Kaidan’s desk at this point, considering how long and how many times they’d had sex in his office. Alyss gathered her things slowly, giving him time to leave the classroom and make his way to his office before her. As her best friend, it was nice to see her this happy, considering it had been three years since she’d had anything that consumed her focus like this.

Ashley walked Alyss to Kaidan’s office, but they heard a voice yelling within and Alyss stopped dead in her tracks; she knew that voice—even though she hadn’t heard it in seven years, she recognized it instantly. It sent a shiver down her spine. The two books and the essay in her arms thudded against the floor—she tried to turn and run but Ashley suddenly had a hand on her upper arm; she’d never seen her like this, deathly pale and terrified. Ashley had been her friend her whole life and Alyss had never been afraid of anything.

“Alyss, honey, what’s wrong? You look like Hell.” She asked, stooping to pick up the fallen items.

“I know that voice—he was the head of the bank robbers; the one giving the orders and the one who yelled the loudest at me when the cops carted him away.” She whispered, reaching out and taking her stuff back.

“I deserve an ‘A’ this ‘D-’ is going to destroy me! Do you know how hard I’ve tried to turn my life around? You’re a bullshit Professor if you don’t see that this is quality writing right here!” The voice continued—volume building with every word.

“The writing is fine if you’re eight years old. You’re a 24-year-old man acting like a spoiled child. I’m not changing the grade on this drivel—you’re lucky I even thought a ‘D-’ was acceptable. If I’d had my way you would’ve received a zero, but I’ve been told I’m too hard.”

Alyss could hear the smile in Kaidan’s voice, making her relax and grin impishly.

“That wasn’t entirely the context.” She bit her lower lip coyly.

Ashley’s jaw dropped and she ran her hand down her face laughing; while it was nice to see the color return to her cheeks; she’d been the one to ask for all the juicy details, so she couldn’t say anything. She was just happy Alyss didn’t look like death anymore. The door banged opened angrily and a young man with his brown hair shaved close to his head, and flashing brown eyes stormed out in front of the two of them; he glanced at them and Alyss watched the recognition dawn in his face…he remembered her.

“Good luck.” Ashley whispered, hugging Alyss as she eyed him suspiciously before leaving to make it to her hair appointment on time.

He glared back. “Good luck indeed—that guy wouldn’t know good writing if it kicked him in the head. I know you.”

It was hard for her to meet his eyes. Because of her, he’d done three years in prison for robbery, but he’d only been seventeen and they could only charge him as a minor. It was nice to hear that he was trying to turn his life around after his unfortunate circumstances—but yelling at Kaidan to change his grade wasn’t the way to do it. Sighing she met his eyes and nodded slowly—she didn’t want him to know how he knew her, and so she quickly ducked into Kaidan’s office and shut the door behind her, unaware that he was outside with his ear to the door—he knew exactly where he remembered her from. Alyss dropped the paper on Kaidan’s desk.

“Change it.”

Kaidan rolled his eyes.

“Only because your paper really was amazing—you know I just like to get you alone.” He really looked at her for the first time, before standing up and taking her into his arms. “Love, are you all right? You’re really pale.”

“Nothing a quick round of desk sex wouldn’t cure.” Alyss joked; he didn’t buy it and held her an arms-length away from him, searching her face.

“Alyss, what’s wrong?”

“All right, Kaidan. Seven years ago I was waiting in line at the bank playing bejeweled on my phone when a group of five guys came in wearing masks and waving guns in the air. I shoved the other teenager in line—the one standing behind me—down to the ground with me, as I quickly left the game and dialed 911. So when the leader said ‘people of the first national bank, this is a stickup’ the cops heard everything, we just had to stay quiet enough not to get shot until they got there. The ring leader just left your office; I’d know that voice anywhere.” Her voice trembled. “Kaidan, I’m scared—he recognized me.”

He held her against his chest.

“I won’t let anything happen to you—Elanos Haliat will have to go through me to get to you.”

She wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his shoulder and feeling his heart beat in time with her own against her chest. It always felt so right in his arms, enveloped by his scent and his—dare she say it—perfectly sculpted arms; he was so warm and she’d never felt more safe than when she was ensconced in Kaidan’s embrace. Alyss exhaled a breath she wasn’t even aware she was holding. The door opened slowly, making the two of them jump away from each other quickly like they’d just been burned—he was standing in the doorway to Kaidan’s office with an evil smirk.

“Oh don’t worry Professor. I’m not going to harm your little slut—but there is something you can do for me, and maybe the school board won’t get word of the fact that their esteemed Professor Alenko is fucking a student.” Elanos held up his paper with the glaring ‘D-’ circled in red at the top. “I own you now.”

“Fine. Leave it on the desk and I’ll take a second look at it.” Kaidan growled, fuming.

“That’s all I ask, Professor.” He sneered.

Elanos grinned and tossed his essay on the desk, before leaving the two of them alone. He’d definitely ruined the moment so Alyss walked over to the desk and picked up the paper, reading it carefully, even though her mind was still wrapping around three very important points: one, she might have ruined Kaidan’s career; two, they’d just been caught by a rank amateur; and three, he’d called her a slut. Kaidan snatched the paper out of her hand making her stare at him, startled.

“Alyss, you can’t read that: it’s another student’s, and I’m already walking a tightrope as it is.”

“Did you read it? It’s complete garbage and I only got through the first paragraph—I’m not letting you sacrifice your integrity to give that shithead a better grade than he deserves. You should have given him an ‘F’.” She pointed to the first paragraph. “See, this is a run on sentence; these two points shouldn’t even be in the same paragraph—it’s a non sequitur; there should be a semicolon between these two words and I don’t get why he has a comma right here. You’re not doing him any favors with your leniency.”

“Sweetheart, we’re kind of backed into a corner—either I change this, or he outs us.” Kaidan explained, kissing her forehead.

“The way I see it; we have three options because I’m not going to kowtow—I’m sick of being scared of Elanos Haliat. Option one: we break up, but if you think I will let myself be bullied into losing the love of my life, you don’t know me very well. Option two: I transfer out of your class, then I’m no longer your student. And option three: we tell everyone—then he has no leverage over us, but that option is going to be the worst for you. I wanted you…I’m not afraid to admit it, I knew what I was doing and I still had sex with my professor…I ruined your life didn’t I?” Her voice had gotten progressively quieter.

“We both knew what we were doing, love and we both still did it.” He cupped her chin in his hand making her look into his eyes. “Do you remember what I said? Nothing is worth losing you—there is no way you ruined my life; you made it infinitely better, and I’m never letting you go. I’ll handle this. Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then relax.”

She gave him a half-smile before covering his hand with her own and kissing his palm; he was the best thing that ever happened to her—how had she gotten so lucky? Neither one of them remembered leaning in but both of them suddenly found their lips connected in an extremely passionate embrace, one that left them both breathless. Kaidan pulled away first and touched his forehead to hers.

“I hate this whole thing.” She muttered. “But I’m the one who approached you, aren’t I?”

“We’ll get through this together…and for the record, I’m glad you came up to me that night.” Kaidan smiled sheepishly at her.


	6. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan's parents somehow talked him into bringing this new girl home to meet his family and friends. After dealing with Elanos and his blackmail, he welcomes the sense of normalcy and comes to a decision about what he has to do to save their relationship, since it's more important to him than his job.

His name plaque slammed into the wall next to her as she stepped into his office, he didn’t have a violent bone in his body, something had to be wrong. His eyes widened in horror at how close he’d come to hurting her. She smiled at him and crossed the room, taking him into her arms in a comforting hug—his body sagged against hers; some of his tension draining away...unfortunately, she knew this was her fault, she’d seen Elanos Haliat sauntering away from Kaidan’s office the opposite direction than where she’d been coming from.

He’d been whistling a tune.

“Kaidan, tell me what’s wrong.” She whispered.

He sighed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, as he gazed down at her.

“Elanos has a probationary hearing in a week, and he bullied me into speaking on his behalf in front of the board.”

She closed her eyes in horror. She’d been naïve to think Elanos would either forget about their liaison or that he would decide that blackmail was beneath him and just leave them alone. He was a bank robber for crying out loud. She took a deep breath and breathed in his scent—the smell of him was comforting. This was his job on the line, and she trusted him with whatever he chose to do, as long as it didn’t involve breaking up with her; she felt him bury his face in her hair, as he pulled her body closer.

“Hey, would you come home with me to meet my parents this weekend?” He whispered.

“Of course I will.” She smiled up at him.

If they could forget about the world for a little while this weekend, she’d be happy to accompany him, see the place where he grew up and meet everyone in his life that had made him the man she’d fallen in love with. Plus it would help her forget about the fact that she may have ruined his career. They made plans for him to pick her up early in the morning and take her there, he kissed her forehead, lovingly and she left his office, forgetting about why she’d headed in there in the first place, her mind full of stars.

Everything about the picture in front of him was perfect—hard to believe there was a dark cloud named Elanos Haliat hanging over their relationship…

He found himself watching her as she sat on the picnic table in the backyard of his parents’ house, completely surrounded by all of his friends; Charles Pressly, Gregory Adams, Karin Chakwas, Richard Jenkins, David Anderson, Kahlee Sanders and his parents Josephine and Michael Alenko—somehow she’d charmed them all in a matter of minutes after arriving at the barbeque his father had insisted on to meet her when Kaidan had told them he was seeing someone. Richard, his best friend since they were four-years-old leaned in towards her and whispered something in her ear pointing towards Kaidan and her red lips opened in an ‘o’ shape, before she burst out into laughter.

Kaidan grimaced and made his way towards the center, hauling Richard away from Alyss by the collar.

“What are you telling her about me?” He asked.

Richard grinned and all of a sudden he knew this was going to be awful. Worse than his magician phase where one of the doves pooped in his hat just before he put it back on his head…that was the end of that stage of his childhood. Richard hadn’t let it go for weeks. Why had he let his parents to convince him he wanted her to meet everybody, again? Alyss smirked and leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Dick over here was just telling me about how you used to streak through his back yard.” Alyss giggled, pulling him in close and slipping her arms about his chest.

Kaidan put his right hand up to his temple, and sighed; he almost wished Richard had told her about the doves instead. He didn’t need her to be hearing about the embarrassing things he did in his youth before they found out he was actually a genius. Alyss loved hearing little things about him because no one could be perfect all the time, but all his imperfections and all the little things she kept learning about him only exacerbated her love for him.

“I was four!” Kaidan cried. “And for the record, so was he.”

"If it makes you feel any better, I was a klutz. I probably spent the first five years of my life face down in the dirt—which is why my parents signed me up for dance and gymnastics; now I’ve got coordination, grace and flexibility.” Alyss winked at him.

“What dances?” Kahlee asked suddenly. 

“I’ve been doing the tango since I was thirteen. It was always my favorite dance to watch from age six onward and so that was what I wanted to learn, the passion required for the dance is just intense.”

“Passion which I’m sure you apply to other areas of your life.” David nodded his approval of sixteen years of dedication to her craft, while pulling his own girlfriend, Kahlee, snug against his side and making Kahlee, Karen, and Alyss smile.

“So besides dancing and my buddy Kaidan, what else do you like to do?” Richard teased, winking.

Karin reached out and smacked him upside the head; Kaidan’s parents were still outside with them, and she was sure they didn’t want to hear all the intimate details about their son’s relationship with this girl. Though it didn’t help that she’d worn an off the shoulder tee-shirt that said ‘Jedi in the Streets, Sith in the Sheets’ to meet her boyfriend’s parents. Charles and Gregory had approved whole-heartedly of her nerd shirt, and had adopted this girl immediately into their circle of friends. Kaidan couldn’t be more thrilled of everyone’s acceptance. His parents had been watching over everyone while they stood beside the grill, cooking burgers—happy their son had found a girl so happy with being herself, and didn’t feel the need to be fake with them.

“I play the violin and the oboe actually. And then I enjoy destroying my step-brother in board and video games, while subsequently letting my step-sister win.” Alyss giggled. “I’m also a really bad loser, so it’s hard to throw the game, but she always looks so giddy, and as long as I beat Jeff that’s all that matters.”

Everyone laughed.

“Burgers are done!” Michael called as Josephine set out plates on the part of the picnic table Alyss wasn’t sitting on.

She hopped off the table immediately, looking sheepish with herself. “I wish you two had let me help. I feel awful.”

Josephine shook her head. “Nonsense, Alyss dear. You are our guest, and the first girl Kaidan’s brought home in a long time—we weren’t going to let you lift a finger. Now eat.”

His mother just kept smiling at them. Throughout the barbeque, except when he’d run off to use the restroom, Kaidan had never been far from Alyss’ side like he was worried something was going to happen to her or that someone was going to try to steal her away. It was sweet. She’d fit in effortlessly, and she had a feeling this relationship was going to stick—he hadn’t had a serious connection like this with anyone except Rahna, when he was in his late teens…sure there had been some random meaningless flings along the way, but he was finally back there. It was about time.

“So how and when did you two actually meet?” Michael asked.

Alyss and Kaidan both blushed read from their ears to the tips of their toes. They’d both known this question was going to come up at some point, and while it was slightly embarrassing, neither of them wanted to lie…maybe omit a couple details, but not lie outright. She shuffled uncomfortably from foot to foot, before glancing at Kaidan, wondering if he wanted to field this question. He shrugged slowly.

“Do you want complete honesty?” Alyss replied quietly.

“We met in the ski lodge I went to over winter break for Normandy U…and if I’m being honest, it was probably the best night of my life…but then we met up quite by accident after break was over, and decided it was fate, and wanted to see where it could go.” Kaidan sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. “And here we are.”

“Unconventional, but at least you’re happy.” Charles burst in, before anything untoward could be said about how they met—Kaidan had, afterall, been implying a one night stand without actually coming out and saying it.

Kaidan found himself wishing it could be like this forever—but he knew what he had to do.


	7. Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan and Alyss spend some time together at a club the night before Elanos' hearing, trying to make the most of every moment, because neither knows what will happen afterwards, especially with what Kaidan has decided he is going to do...

Joker smashed his fingers angrily into the touch screen.

“Why won't this stupid thing work...maybe its broken...god the lag is...oh.” He looked up from his phone and gave Kaidan a smarmy grin. “Kaidan, buddy—my phone just died...can I borrow yours for—”

“No!” Kaidan blurted quickly, holding his phone out of Joker’s reach. “I mean...I'm waiting on an important call.”

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth; he _was_ waiting on a call about Elanos’ hearing, but the reason he wouldn't lend Joker his phone was because of the background. Both Alyss and Joker raised an eyebrow at him before shrugging and she slid her stepbrother her phone, after unlocking the screen with her fingerprint. Her eyes were still glued on his face, and he hoped she didn't notice how red his face was or how he kept tugging at the collar of his button-up shirt...he'd said no rather quickly and she knew him far too well. He was hiding something—something on his phone he didn't want anyone to see.

Come to think of it he'd been pretty protective of his phone for a while now: always making sure the screen was off when he set it down, never letting anyone borrow it, tucking it away in secret places when he had to be away from it. She slid over to him, and draped her arms around his around his neck and chest. She sucked his earlobe between her lips, grazing it gently with her teeth, her hands running up and down the planes of his chest.

Joker rolled his eyes and turned away.

“What are you hiding?” She whispered.

Her fingers slipped into his shirt, knocking a couple buttons open as the rest of her hand followed, softly traipsing across his bare skin. He swallowed hard. Was she really doing this here...in public and in front of her brother of all people? He shifted in his chair, her nails circling his nipples and he had to stifle a moan; Jeff still had his back to them, typing away on her phone to his Internet girlfriend, one hundred percent distracted by the screen, oblivious to the fact that his stepsister was seducing her boyfriend less than three feet away.

“Nothing.” He coughed in embarrassment that he was as turned on as he was.

“Bullshit. Is there someone else?” Her hands stilled.

He turned in her embrace; his eyes wide. “Of course not! I love you, and there will never be anyone else for me.”

She held out her hand for his phone and he sighed—there was a reason he didn't let his phone go past the lockscreen when with company. But it was worse to let her think he'd fallen out of love with her. He hit the power button and held his thumb over the home key, placing it in the palm of her hand after unlocking it. Her face went red as a tomato. The wallpaper on his home screen was the picture she'd texted him of her sitting in his office chair, wearing nothing but her black stiletto knee-high boots; her legs were spread, and she was glistening wet with one heel on the chair cushion the other out of sight, rolling the one nipple not eclipsed by her knee between thumb and forefinger.

She pressed the power button and the screen went dark, as she thrust the phone back at Kaidan, who slipped it quickly into his pocket, suddenly glad he was protective of his phone. That was the last thing she needed anyone to see...especially her stepbrother. She was dancing between flattered that he liked the picture so much that it became his background, or mortified that it was his background; at least the lockscreen was innocent. She grabbed her purse slinging it over her shoulder and took him by the hand, dragging him a little ways away from the table, deciding that she would be delighted.

“Why is that your background?”

Kaidan blushed. “It's the only picture I have of you, our relationship being what it is. I wish I had something with your face in it, but I had to make do.”

That was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. Was it wrong that she wanted to tell the world about their relationship, shout it from the rooftops? Elanos’ probationary hearing was in twelve hours, and he hadn't told her what he was planning to do; he already hadn't changed that grade, which is why Elanos had bullied him into this hearing in the first place. Alyss didn't even ask, she trusted him implicitly; she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious, but it wasn't time for that—she had other things on her mind. She reached into her purse and pulled out a charging cord and setting it on the table.

“Jeff, if my phone dies, here's a cord and there's an outlet under the table.”

“Where are you going?”

"The car...can you give us some time before following? I need Kaidan to tear all my clothes off.” She whispered, breathily.

Jeff waved her off absently—there were some things he didn't want to know. “TMI, Al. I call shotgun; I'm not gonna sit in your sex-stained backseat until you've had the upholstery steam cleaned.”

They both shrugged...that was fair.

It took no time at all for them to make it to the car, and once in the backseat, Kaidan's fingers deftly removed their clothes so they were skin to skin. That picture always stirred him up inside. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he wedged himself between her thighs, one of her legs draped over the edge of the seat, foot resting on the floor of the car; there wasn’t as much room as they wanted, but they wouldn’t let that put a damper on things. His touch made her forget about the hearing; all she could focus on was the feeling of his skin against hers. Alyss arched her back, pressing her breasts against his chest as she reached between them to help him put the condom on, massaging it with a little lubricant until it felt like a second skin. Her touch felt like heaven.

Kaidan trailed kisses along her jawline and down her neck, before clamping his mouth where her neck met her shoulder, sucking hard; she sighed contentedly as he felt her pulse fluttering under his tongue—an excited shiver running up and down her spine. She bucked underneath him. Warm hands ran down his back, over the sculpted planes of his chest to rest on his muscular shoulders, pulling his face back up to hers. Her mouth found his again, tongue sliding between his lips, hands on either side of his face, and her legs clamped around his hips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer, his breath mingling with hers, kissing her back, deeply.

“Kaidan...please; do _something_.” Alyss breathed.

“So impatient.” Kaidan chuckled.

He pulled back, gazing down at her as they both tried to breathe, panting hard. One of his hands slipped between them, cupping one naked breast and massaging slowly as he kissed his way down her chest, nuzzling the sensitive underside of the other with his stubble before taking a rosy nipple between his lips, tugging gently. There was a sharp intake of breath when he scraped his teeth over the tip; she squirmed when he switched to the other, giving it the same attention, his free hand sliding lower, stroking her stomach and her hip bone teasingly, holding her thigh steady against the back of the seat and rubbing his shaft up and down her folds, before grasping her hips and surging into her; he was going to leave little bruises on her skin where he touched, but she didn't care.

Sighing in delight, Alyss pressed her body against his, rocking in time with the rhythm and speed he set for them, as she gently wound her hands in his hair, tugging him back up to kiss his lips. He took a deep breath, lips barely leaving hers, as he started to move inside her, his attention on making her see stars. He stroked her hips with his fingertips, before sliding them around behind her thigh, draping her left leg over his hip instead of continuing to let it rest on the floor and stretching his body flush up against hers, pressing her down into the seat cover.

She gently drew her hand down his jaw, bringing his mouth up to hers and opening her lips against his, letting his tongue slip inside as Kaidan drew himself out of her slowly and swallowed her gasp as he thrust forward…deep and slow. She let out a low whimper and bucked her hips against him making him groan against her lips, as her back arched, pressing her breasts against his chest. His eyes glazed over in lust as he watched his shaft slide out of her, coated in her arousal until only the last inch of his erection remained inside her, surrounded by her liquid warmth, her thighs quivering—she was close to the edge. He eased himself forward slowly, inch by torturous inch, walls clamping tightly around his length, his rhythm slow and steady as he rocked his hips into hers. Kaidan sucked her lower lip between both of his as he thrust forward into her, pulling almost completely out and surging back, one of his hands slid over the flesh of her hip, disappearing between their bodies teasing her clit while the other arm wrapped around her waist holding her closer as he entered her again.

When she could focus, her attention narrowed to the feeling of his hips between hers, warm lips wet and hungry against her own, him hitting just right at the top of every thrust, his finger gently teasing her clit in a slow circle, and his muscles clenching while pressed up against her skin, her hands wandering across his chest and around his back. Kaidan groaned against her lips as his tongue tangled with hers inside her mouth, one hand in his black hair, the other swept through the dark stubble on his chin. His breathing had become labored, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as her heat surrounded him, making him shudder and press harder into her, his mouth on hers, one hand cupping her naked breast, and the other hand thumbing her clit in a circle, faster, as he felt himself teetering at the edge of ecstasy.

A muttered string of curse words fell from her lips as reality splintered around them, her core clenching around his shaft, stretching and spasming to accommodate his girth as she came on a cry of his name, and he followed just behind, collapsing on top of her.

“Holy shit…” Alyss panted, throwing one arm over her eyes.

“You good?” Laughter danced in Kaidan’s brown eyes, and she resisted the urge to smack him in the arm.

“Better than good, spectacular, even. You know, I always expected car sex to be cramped and uncomfortable, maybe a seat belt buckle digging into my side.”

"But you're okay? No bruises?"

"No bruises...except the ones your fingers left, and later tonight I want a whole new set."

He rolled his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her.

She’d lost herself in his touch, their surroundings fading away as he’d moved inside her. Kaidan drew himself out of her, removing and disposing of the condom in the trash bag she had hanging over the back of the driver's seat. His phone rang as they made themselves presentable, and while he figured out the time of the hearing in the morning, Alyss dropped the garbage bag in the dumpster. When she came back, they cuddled in the back seat, Kaidan’s cheek pressed against her hair as they watched a video together, trying to forget what they had to do the next morning; it could quite possibly be the end, rules and regulations tearing them apart, so they were making the most of their freedom while they had it. There was a knock on the fogged-up window.

“Alright, make yourselves decent. I’m ready to go.” Jeff’s voice came through the closed door, making the two of them laugh.

The passenger door opened as Alyss climbed up into the driver’s seat, Joker staggering back.

“It reeks of sex in here...you guys couldn't open a window?” He asked.

“You’re just jealous you don’t have someone to have car sex with. Also, if you had your own car, you wouldn't have to deal with it, so get in, shut up, and open your window.” Alyss retorted,  turning the engine over as Kaidan chuckled from the backseat.

Ashley sat next to Alyss in the small room Elanos’ hearing was to be held; they’d arrived early, otherwise Alyss would’ve worn a hole in the floor of their dorm room with all her nervous pacing. Ashley squeezed her hand, there for moral support, Alyss realizing for what wasn’t the first time how lucky she was to have a friend like her, one she could tell  everything to, and have unwavering loyalty. Even if she did make some dumb choices sometimes, like sleeping with her professor. People filed into the room, Kaidan among them, he looked as nervous as she did, the hearing starting and moving quickly.

“Elanos Haliat has amazing potential, and if he put his mind to it, he could do great things...however, I believe he _should_ be put on academic probation; instead of doing the work, he dug into my personal life and tried to blackmail me because of my relationship with Alyss Shepard.”

“What? But that's not—No!”

Elanos was red in the face at being outed and losing his leverage. The room was silent—hers was a name everyone on campus was familiar with in some form or another, but the way he so casually brought up his relationship with a student, had taken everyone aback and they all seemed to need a moment to process. He caught her eye briefly, to be met with a smile, giving him the courage he needed; it was finally out in the open—no more hiding, no more secrets—maybe he could finally get a new picture of her…

“We will deal with you and Miss Shepard at a later time...for now, we will accept your recommendation that Mr. Haliat be placed on probation.”

Kaidan disappeared out the side door, and in the chaos, she followed and found him pacing under a tree grumbling to himself. Her arms wrapped around his torso, making him stiffen in momentary surprise, before he relaxed into her touch, soothed by the feeling of her warmth against his back. He turned around in her arms; all they wanted was to make it through this, relationship intact, despite the consequences they knew were coming; Alyss was beating herself up for putting him in this position...she just hoped it didn’t come down to a choice between her and his job. Neither spoke for several heartbeats.

“I’m sorry. Do you regret us?” She whispered, unable to meet his eyes.

Kaidan cupped her chin gently, guiding her head up so he could look into her eyes. “Never.”

His lips met hers, one hand on her lower back, one between her shoulder blades as he dipped her backwards, her left leg locking itself around his right. She was pressed snugly up against as much of his body as she could reach, one hand wrapping around his neck, the other resting delicately on his pectoral over his clothes. His tongue teased the seam of her lips, and they opened of their own volition, letting him slip inside to collect her flavors and at one point he didn’t know where her breathing ended and his began. He felt her fingers curl where they rested against him, and he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. His touch made her melt and her heart pound faster in her chest as his lips hungrily sought hers again.

They’d figure out whatever came next together...


End file.
